I Know What You Did Last Summer
by Lyring
Summary: É a véspera do casamento dos dois, e Lily está com uma revelação: ela sabe o que James fez no verão passado. James&Lily.


**N/A:** Eu não possuo nenhum dos personagens ou tenho fins lucrativos com isso. Aviso para um pouquinho, uma pitadinha, de slash.

E escrevi para o Catch the Snitch, um projeto lindinho da James&Lily do 6v.

;)

Lyring.

* * *

"Eu sei o que você fez no verão passado."

Uma pequena revelação. Lily encontrava-se sentada confortavelmente em uma poltrona, e o olhava com seriedade – ela de fato _sabia_. James teve tempo de analisar os detalhes floridos da blusa que ela estava vestindo, o desbotado de sua saia, a cor estranhamente azul de suas unhas, antes de entrar num completo e absoluto estado de pânico.

E embora estivesse em tal visível estado, ele tentou se recompor; ajeitou-se no sofá, e sorriu, nervosamente. Uma revelação brilhou novamente nos olhos verdes de Lily, e ela fatalmente estava ciente de seu pequeno grande segredo.

Ele pigarreou. "Do que você está falando? Não fiz coisa alguma no verão passado."

Lily deliberadamente mudou a sua posição, cruzando as suas pernas. Ela sorriu e, ainda que estivesse sorrindo, a sua expressão continuava transpassando muita seriedade – era o ponto em que James sabia que deveria revelar a verdade, ou ela poderia conjurar uma foice e retirar a sua cabeça.

Ele só estava se questionando _por que diabos_ ela resolvera fazer tais revelações profundas na véspera do casamento dos dois.

Na véspera do casamento, por Dumbledore! James estivera sempre ciente de que Lily não era normal e, no entanto, naquele instante viu-se desejando que ela apresentasse tais normalidades em uma única vez em suas vidas. Por que ela não poderia ser como as outras noivas na véspera do casamento, surtando para fazer com que tudo funcionasse perfeitamente no dia?

James já deveria saber, porém. Ela jamais surtava com tanta facilidade; era ele quem o fazia.

"Eu _sei_ o que você fez no verão passado, James.", ela repetiu.

"O que eu fiz no verão passado, Lily querida?", ele tentou converter a situação em algo que pudesse ajudá-lo, ainda sorrindo de orelha a orelha nervosamente.

"Eu já sei", Lily aparentava ignorar a questão que lhe fora feita. "Quero saber por que tive de saber isso pelos outros, e não por você. Quero que você me diga isso."

"Mas, querida...", James começou a passar as mãos em seu cabelo freneticamente. "Por que você deseja fazer isso na véspera de nosso casamento? Há tanto para se preocupar agora!", ele se levantou subitamente. "Veja só, tenho de ir ao Beco Diagonal arrumar o seu-"

"James."

E apenas isso, apenas por citar o seu nome, James sabia que ele estava em sérias confusões. Sentou-se novamente como se houvesse sido empurrado para o sofá e começou a massagear as suas têmporas: ele de fato não possuía mais nenhuma opção, ou saída.

Teria de revelar.

"Lily, Lily...", ele começou a dizer. "Nós – digo, quem está envolvido – nós prometemos não citar esse incidente jamais. Como puderam dizer a você?"

Lily sorriu.

"Sirius pode revelar segredos muito facilmente quando está bêbado."

James a olhou de maneira desconfiada. "Você e Sirius andaram bebendo juntos?"

"Não adianta tentar mudar a situação agora", ela disse e ele suspirou pesadamente. "Se há alguém aqui com razões para sentir ciúmes de Sirius, esse alguém sou eu."

James estava desolado.

"Você realmente sabe."

Ela assentiu. "Agora – diga-me o que eu sei."

"Queeudormicomele", ele disse de uma vez só e procurou esconder o seu rosto em uma almofada, porém, elas repentinamente haviam sumido. Ele as viu nas mãos de Lily. "Nós estávamos completamente bêbados, querida! Ele provavelmente estava me confundindo com Moony. E eu... Bem... Você sabe como fico quando estou bêbado", ele escondeu o rosto, dessa vez em suas mãos. "Desculpe-me por não ter te dito antes, mas...".

Lily levantou-se da poltrona e sorriu complacentemente para James – complacentemente demais. Ela beijou a sua testa.

"Não há problemas com isso, meu querido", ela disse suavemente. O pânico de James havia se esvaído subitamente e ele sentia-se mil vezes mais leve.

Removeu as mãos de seu rosto e sorriu, agora verdadeiramente, para ela.

"Voltarei a me preocupar com nosso casamento", ela avisou, enquanto caminhava para fora da sala. "Mas... Você não vai se importar se eu tiver dormido com o antigo Monitor-Chefe no verão passado, não é?".

"Hum?!"


End file.
